Racing the Rains
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: Naruto returns from a solo C rank mission when Hinata greets him on the way home. NaruHina one-shot. XD


This was originally inspired by the devinatArt posting Before the Storm by kunoichi-san First Naruto fanfic. Hope you like! Takes place in Shippuden.

**link is on profile page b/c it won't go through  
**

**

* * *

**

_Racing the Rains

* * *

_

Returning from the mission after a grueling solo job, the day was slowly dying in the last rays of light. Dark clouds were hanging above the Konoha like the grey canopy and the high shrieks of birds were the only audible sounds.

If Naruto was a civilian, he would have been out of breath, racing home to beat the storm. His eyes were squinted shut in annoyance, but it wasn't detrimental to his progress as he rushed through the trees surrounding Konoha using the basic ninjutsu technique of the airglide. The clouds rolled overhead as they obscured the sun coloured sky. The day was dying anyway, fading away until the next morning, until the next dawn.

The giant scroll he'd been sent to retrieve had its rope draped around his body, his orange jacket tied around his waist. He breathed in the scents of the forest as the wind blew around the birds cawing above him in their frantic attempt to seek shelter before the storm unleashed its wrath and rain-filled tempest.

He coasted out of the forest, disturbing the dew droplets. As he looked up and touched down on the solid dirt road entering Konoha, he saw her just outside of the opened gates-- his living dream -- waiting for him in the last sun-spot... under the protection of an ancient forest deity…

Her face lit up, she leaned against the tree with one hand keeping her fractured ankle above the ground, but nevertheless, she smiled and waved joyously, her eyes shining.

And in the sudden moment - moment quick like the shooting star - the world had locked around them. That was the first time when he couldn't find the words. But the words weren't needed anymore...

The day was fading, and the slender spindles of swallows were whirling in the air. In the distance, thick clouds were laughing with the silver sound of rain.... His mind slowed.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Hinata smiled up at him just as she lost her balance. There were scratches on her arm; she wasn't wearing her coat today, just a fishnet pattern shirt under a thick black cotton tank with the metal leaf village insignia attached to the cloth and a pair of tight fitting blue pants.

Naruto's heart nearly jumped in his throat at the same time he reacted and his brain turned back on; he was there in an instant, darting forward and stretching out his arms as he caught her, smiling down at her even as he set her back on her feet. "Of course I am," he replied with his usual characteristic smile, calming his swirling mind. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hinata blushed. "I just…"

"There you go again, being weird." Naruto chuckled, trying to ignore the fluttering feelings in his chest. "But that's okay. Come on, isn't your ankle still bothering you?"

"Hm…a little bit." She admitted, rubbing it. "But it's getting better."

"Still, you shouldn't be walking on it just yet," he chided, bending down to examine it. "Can I see it?"

Hinata extended her wrapped ankle, allowing Naruto to examine it and rested it in his strong callused hands. "I was worried," she explained, her face still slightly pink. "I couldn't just wait inside, all warm and dry."

"You worry too much, Hinata," he replied absently. "Your ankle's definitely still swollen. Sakura has some herbs that'll patch this up just fine. I don't know much about wounds and stuff but she sure does!"

Hinata smiled and Naruto made the mistake of looking up at her. He was in a daze and warmth flooded his face.

"Look who's blushing now," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah big deal," he replied dismissively to conceal his embarrassment and rising from his dazed state. "It looks like some of your weird rubbed off on me," He grinned. "Well, seeing as you're out here, and shouldn't be walking on your ankle...hm..." He paused briefly for thought, closing his eyes in that funny way of his and scrunching up his face. "Hey, Hinata, why don't you ride on my shoulders?"

"On your shoulders?" she stammered. She suddenly shivered as the wind blew the first droplets of rain on her bare skin.

"Yeah, it's not like I have a lot of room on my back: not with this huge scroll, there," he chuckled. "Come on, Hinata, I'm strong. But first, you need a jacket. Take mine," He untied it from around his waist and handed it to her. "Now, up yeh get,"

"Oh...well, okay," She sighed as she simply tied the jacket around and limped around him to sit on his shoulders. He was being kind, kinder than usual. Not to say he wasn't...but he was taking care of her...keeping her warm…

"Hm, I don't like that," Naruto frowned at the sky." The storm's coming up fast. And you're suppose to be _wearing_ the jacket." He stood slowly as Hinata yelped and pin wheeled her arms to keep her balance.

"Hey! Hinata, be careful up there!" The young ninja instinctively reached up, settling his right hand on her leg and intertwining their fingers together with his left to help her keep her balance. Hinata blushed as Naruto walked through the gates pass the guards who smiled at the sight of them and she laid her hand in his hair, stretching their arms out. "Don't fall, okay?" He glanced up at her, feeling a tingling warmth spread through his body as her eyes locked onto his and a smile spread across her face.

"I won't," she promised solemnly. Neither of them noticed the whispering shinobi behind them as the dark clouds moved to cover the sun-warmed skies and bring the village into night, lost in the simple joy of being together as Naruto quietly told Hinata all about his mission and the gentle-souled kunoichi listened eagerly.

* * *

_A/N: As noted before this was inspired by Before the Storm. Also some lines were taken from below Artist statement by Kunoichi_san from . I don't own Naruto or the artwork this fic was inspired by._

_**When he had returned from the mission, the day was slowly dying in the last rays of light...  
Dark clouds were hanging above the Konoha like the grey canopy and the high shrieks of birds were the only audible sounds.  
And then he saw her - his living dream - waiting for him in the last sun-spot...**_

_**And in the sudden moment - moment quick like the shooting star - the world had locked around them.**_

_**That was the first time when he couldn't find the words.  
But the words weren't needed anymore...**_

_**The day was fading, and the slender spindles of swallows were whirling in the air.  
In the distance, thick clouds were laughing with the silver sound of rain.... **_


End file.
